This invention pertains to a device for facilitating the folding of T-shirts, dress shirts and sweaters or the like.
The volume of shirts and sweaters handled by commercial launderers and retailers requires that the folding of these goods be accomplished with relative ease and a high degree of efficiency.
Moreover, uniformity of appearance is also necessary in order that the product may be attractively displayed and packaged.
However, in the shirt apparel industry folding is conventionally done in a manual manner, and uniformity of appearance and ease of operation are not easily achieved.
The present invention is designed to assist retailers and the laundry industry in achieving these goals.
Simplicity and economy are essential attributes for any folding device because the cleaning industry operates on a volume basis with relatively low capital investment and low profit margins. Hence, expensive and complicated folding machinery does not satisfy the industry's need nor does it provide a solution to the problems faced by low margin operators. The mechanism disclosed herein is straight-forward in design and inexpensive to produce and, therefore, it meets the needs of any enterprise which may be engaged in the folding of shirts and sweaters.
Although the above discussion has been directed to the equipment needs of commercial establishments, this invention also satisfies the needs of any individual for whom the folding of apparel is a tedious or bothersome task particularly in large households where shirts and sweaters are in abundance. Moreover, the operation of this device can be taught without difficulty and it can be embellished with writing or designs so as to make its use more attractive to children.
The folding mechanism of the invention also satisfies a need for those who usually do not participate in homemaking chores.